OPAL
by kymchee
Summary: Beacon Academy. The most prestigious fighting academy in the world. Only the best of the best get to train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. While Team RWBY gets the attention, one team is preparing for a revolution. Team OPAL. Where as they don't get the attention, maybe it's best for everyone involved.
1. The Arrival (Volume 1: Episodes 1-8)

**Before we head into the story, a few things. First, I just started watching RWBY and fell in love with it. But if it seems I have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about, just chalk it up to inexperience. I will also follow the main story as best I could with more characters, as well as making each character feel as close to their in-show counterpart without just copying the script entirely and calling it a chapter. Some things will be different from how they happen in the show. And lastly, because I don't want to stray too far from what is said in the show when needed, such as the students' introduction to Beacon and the explanation for the initiation, some lines will be quoted (ctrl+c, ctrl+v'd into the story). So if it seems that it wasn't written by me, or was something said exactly in the show, it's straight from the episode's transcript with only the actions cut out, everything else is the same, including punctuation that I normally don't use (semi-colons, exclamation points, etc.). And there will be references to a ton of things that aren't RWBY based (like Gorillaz to name one) thrown into the story because fuck life. But enough disclaimer and warnings for how shit this story will be, now onto the actual story.**

* * *

Characters: (P.S.: Some details have been left out for obvious storytelling reasons, but descriptions of the characters are insanely basic so that I have some filler text and design is left to the reader for as long as possible)

* * *

Opal Blossom

Gender: Female

Species: Faunus

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Grey/Gray

Eye Color: Light Pink

Skin Color: White

Weapon of Choice: Sword

Semblance: Shadow (I know Blake has this semblance, but I promise that it'll change, trust me. It gets way cooler and crazier.)

* * *

Paul Oberfield

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 6'10

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Skin Color: Tan

Species: Human

Weapon of Choice: Rocket Hammer

Semblance: Inhuman Strength

* * *

Amber Leaf

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Reddish-brown

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: White

Species: Human

Weapon of Choice: Nine-tailed Whip

Semblance: Illusion

* * *

Luca Sonstelie

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Blue

Skin Color: Tan, slightly Orange

Species: Human

Weapon of Choice: Chain Blades

Semblance: Limit Break

* * *

Beacon Academy. The most prestigious fighting academy in the world. Where the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses train to protect people from danger. Those who vowed to save others from danger went there. And now I am one of them. When I received the letter of acceptance, I really thought it was a prank. But after seeing the shock on my parents' faces, I knew it was real. But now, the anticipation was building up inside me. Every new student is currently on the same ship as me, waiting to arrive at the academy. I never really had any friends growing up, especially after discovering my semblance. It changed with the new weapon I obtained.

When I turned fourteen, I found a sword lying on the ground while I was journeying for whatever reason. It was purely black, even the grip. It seemed to be made of some black, shiny rock, such as obsidian. A purple colored smoke rose from the sword. A purple eye-looking shape was at the pommel instead of a ball of steel. I picked it up, out of both curiosity and hopes for a new and cooler weapon to use. But once I did take it, a cloud of black erupted and surrounded me. It was swirling around me as if it were a tornado. It lasted for a few minutes, before disappearing. When I got home from this adventure, I sneaked it into my room. I set it down, leaning it against a wall. After sitting for a while and letting a name for it settle in my mind, I began to rapidly teleport, which transformed me into a black cloud. I was scared and confused at first, but in the coming days, I learned what I could do with this new power. It seemed to also replace my other semblance, which was metal manipulation. But this one was much cooler and more useful. I could also create a clone of myself and let it take a hit while I run.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as the ship flew over the academy. The campus was huge! Even larger than I expected it to be, which in of itself was a large expectation. People were trying to get a spot along the walls with windows to look down on the academy. One of the kids probably got scared and proceeded to vomit on the floor. _Gross._ After the ship landed, we all got off the ship as quickly as we could to explore. Most people already had friends that they made while on the ship, or family and friends that already go here, so they had people to hang around for the time-being. But me, I had no one that goes here from my family, I already mentioned I didn't have many friends, and even then they didn't want to become huntresses. So I was alone, standing in the middle of this circle at the front of campus. But I heard that they put students into groups of four, teams, and they would live together and compete in competitions as a team, so maybe I'll get some friends from being forced into a room with three other people.

* * *

It's been over an hour since we got here, and now every first year student had to head to some orientation. After ten minutes, the auditorium was packed to the brim with students. Okay, maybe it wasn't that full, but there was a good amount of new students. The headmaster, Ozpin, had begun speaking about the school and its mission and our jobs and blah, blah, blah. I got a bit disinterested during the whole speech, so I began to look around at the other students filling the room. A bunch of heads flew into my view, varying colors of skin, hair and eyes threw my senses into overload. But one face caught my eye. Someone had, apparently (from what I could tell), had been staring at me for quite a while. Her face had gone pale, her brown eyes widening as I noticed her staring, cheeks went pink. She quickly tilted her head downwards and looked back at the headmaster. More time passed that felt like it was wasted from this speech. After I focused back on the stage, another person, likely an administrator, stepped up. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that, everyone left the auditorium.

I don't know, or care, what others were doing in the time before sleeping. But for me, I sat down and relaxed with a book, followed by a bit of sword training, but it was minimal at best. Then I fell asleep hella early due to my genes. Okay, now it's about time for a formal introduction. My name is Opal Blossom, a sixteen year-old who also happens to be the wielder of Midnight Excalibur, my weapon of choice. I think the weapon has changed me quite a bit. After finding it, I became more secluded, violent, and aggressive. I also got a completely different semblance from it, which I still don't know the full extent of. I'm a Faunus, specifically cat ears. I have a purple bow which covers them to keep people non-suspicious. I wear a violet dress designed to be fought in. (A/N: imagine Merida from Brave. She sword fought while in a dress, so I used her as reference) But for now, a bland, violet cotton shirt and bottoms whisk me to sleep, maybe causing me to wish tomorrow came today. But unfortunately, sleep would have to wait as it was too loud to actually sleep. I leaned up to see the cause of noise. And then there are four girls, one being surrounded by the other three, arguing with each other about going to sleep. I let out a groan to vent my anger without hurting anyone. Then I scan the room again. As I look, the same girl from the auditorium was looking right at me. This time, however, there is no force stopping me from getting up and asking questions.

So I do. She seems to look further down and avoid my gaze as I approach her. "What do you want?" I spat coldly. "W-what are you t-talking about?" She responded nervously. "You know what I'm talking about. You've been staring at me like that multiple times today, and don't think I haven't noticed." I said, my voice monotone. I had no remorse for her, and it showed. "L-look. I'm sorry, really. I didn't think I was staring for that long, or at all even." She said, forcing a weak smile onto her face. "There has to be a reason you're doing it, isn't there?" I asked, adding extra tension to the situation. She went silent, eyes shifting from side-to-side, avoiding my stare. My eyes, as well as my tone, were cold. "I...I was just hoping that we could b-be friends. You know, just hang out sometime." She answered. Or should I say, she _lied._ I could tell she was, from how she avoided eye contact to how her voice wavered. But I chose to play along, as she clearly didn't expect to be in this predicament. "You should've just approached me. We could've avoided this whole mess and I wouldn't be wasting my time." I said, words cutting like knives. Her expression saddened, eyes drooping and head once again lowering. I didn't even bother with talking anymore after that, and those girls seemed to have stopped their fighting, so it was a perfect time to sleep. _Fina-fucking-ly._

* * *

The literal ball of energy that was topped off with black hair with red tips woke me up from a calm slumber. _Can't she be normal for just this once?_ I sighed and let out a groan as I slowly get up from the ground which had a sleeping bag on it. And with that, I got dressed and quickly grabbed my sword. Instead of leaving it in my locker, I kept it on me at all times. Wouldn't want this deadly thing to wind up in the wrong hands.

But now, everyone heads off to a cliff which faces a forest. There are launch pads along the ground to get us over to the forest. Once we all stood on one, Headmaster Ozpin gave us the instructions. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Ms. Goodwitch informs. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin says. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He continues. Groans can be heard from many of the students who dread the idea of seeing someone you'd rather avoid becoming your permanent partner for the rest of your time at Beacon. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." He warns. _Yeah. I **really** want to stand around in a damn forest for the rest of my life and accept death. _"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asks. Despite some kid begging for his attention, he continues anyways. " **Good**! Now, take your positions." He says, finishing his instruction. And with that, each student, with the exception of one who is still begging to ask his question, strikes a pose and prepares to be launched across a fucking gap and into a forest which may be where some of us meet an untimely death.

But now, we each get launched one by one into the forest. I was near the front, so I launched earlier than most of the other students. My landing strategy was simple; get near the ground, then turn into smoke to lessen the impact of the fall. Now all I had to do was run and hope I wouldn't...oof! _What the hell? Did someone just land on top of me?_ Harshly pushing them off, I stood up and brushed off my dress. I look to see who I'll be stuck with-and oh fuck. It's _her._ The one who had been staring at me and couldn't lie well enough to stop me from cutting into her. "Oh! W-what are the odds-" She said, before I cut her off. "Another word from you," I said, unsheathing my sword, "and I'll make sure you don't return to the academy." I threatened. And it was silent as I dragged her around the forest, slaying the Grimm that stood no chance against me. "Does this-" She started. "Hey! Remember that whole 'another word' thing? I meant it. I will not hesitate to impale you on this thing." I threatened, making my point clearer. And so the silence returned.

It was like this until we reached the temple. Inside were pedestals with what seemed to be chess pieces. "What? Are these the 'relics' they were talking about?" I ask in a sarcastic-esque voice. But before I could continue questioning, another pair had shown up. "Well, seems like another group got here before us." A girl who wore a yellow tank top covered with a brown bomber jacket said. "Clearly." Responded the other, who was wearing mostly black. "You have a tendency to explain the obvious, don't ya?" I asked sarcastically. "You got quite the attitude there, don't ya?" She quipped. Something inside me snapped, as if she had attacked me in some way that was genuinely offensive. I stepped up to her, her eyes meeting mine. "Gutsy, ain't it?" I spat. "Could say the same to you." She responded. "You wanna keep talking, or are we gonna settle this?" I challenged. "Yeah, if you don't quit like the little bi-" But before she could finish her sentence, screaming could be heard in the distance, and it was getting closer. "Heads up!" A voice yelled as a tree in the distance shook. "What the hell?" I asked in pure confusion. And soon after that, two more voices could faintly be heard.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" One yelled. "We're fine! Stop worrying!" The other yelled back. They kept going, until one decided it was a good idea to jump. During this whole exchange, only two of us even looked up to see what was happening; me and the girl dressed in black. _How come that would be the case?_ But then someone fell from the sky. The red-haired girl who can't stop making a ruckus. And soon that Schnee girl followed her. "Do people normally fall out of the sky? Or is this a new thing?" I asked sarcastically. "Can you say anything that _isn't_ sarcastic?" Yellow yelled in annoyance and anger. "I would if I cared." I answered, which likely came off as sarcastic. "Can you guys stop fighting for five seconds?" The girl, supposedly named Ruby, yelled. She stepped closer, her nose almost pressing against mine. "Don't, think that this is over." She stated, making sure to put emphasis the 'don't'. "Oh, you can be damn sure of that." I replied, making sure to hide the anger in my voice.

"Good. Now we can focus on the important thing," Ruby said. "So...everyone take a piece." I grabbed the black pawn due to its color and something about the pawn appeals to me. I guess the stalker girl, which is the name I resorted to calling her by, also took a black pawn. The four other girls each took a white knight. "Incoming!" A voice yelled from behind us. And immediately following that, a red-head came sprinting towards us with a Death Stalker hot on her trail. "Why is there a Death Stalker?! What were you thinking?" The Schnee girl yelled. "Well, blame Jaune. He went into a cave and disturbed the darn thing." She said. "We have no time to blame people now, we have to fight this thing." I said, unsheathing my sword. I loved how it fit with the look of the Grimm. The black with purple smoke just felt fitting. "What is _that_ thing?" The stuck-up Schnee bitch asked. "Midnight Excalibur. My weapon." I responded, mild uninterest in my voice. "That's cool and all, but why the smoke? And why black?" She asked again. "It's black because it's made of obsidian. Pure volcanic glass. And the smoke is due to the sword being possessed by some demons." I explained. "And you use that?" She continued. "How about we shut up and fight the Grimm that is trying to _kill_ us?" I asked sarcastically. And with that, we turned our attention to the Death Stalker that was ready to kill. But before we started, more people showed up. One with black hair and green dual SMG pistols with blades on the bottom. Another with orange hair that wielded a large hammer. And a last one with a shield and sword. "Wait, is that Vomit Boy?" I asked. "Who? Me?" The blondie asked. "Yeah, you're Vomit Boy." I joked. "Ugh. You do get sick _one_ time and it's your new nickname all of a sudden!" He yells. _Man, is this gonna be a fun four years._

"So now. How are we taking this thing down?" The girl in black asked. But before anyone could plan, Ruby suddenly takes off in the direction of the Stalker. "Wait! Ruby!" Yellow yelled. But she wouldn't listen. She kept running at the Grimm. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a red item that was folded. As soon as she grabbed it, it unfolded into a scythe. _That. Is. Fucking. Awesome._ She swiped twice at the Death Stalker with the scythe. Although it flinched, it seemed to have no effect on the creature. After realizing this, she quickly fled back to us. "So how'd that go?" I spat. She rolled her eyes in response, causing me to cough out a laugh. "Let me try this." I said. I ran at the beast, prepared to slice at it. As I dashed, I transformed into smoke, landing behind the beast. "Surprise, bitch." I said. I quickly followed up with a few slashes against the tail. "Guys! I need you to distract it. Try and get the stinger right above the head. Then red-head needs to throw her spear right into where the tail and stinger meet to drop it on top of the beast." I commanded. "Why do you get to call the shots?" Ruby complained. "Shut the fuck up and just go with it!" I yelled. And now it was up to execution. We all began running and attacking the Stalker in an attempt to get it to attack. But then the girl in black just stood there. "What are you doing?!" Yellow yelled. "Don't stand there! You're gonna get hurt!" But she didn't listen. She continued to stand there. The Stalker raised its tail in preparation to strike. She looked as good as dead, until a spear flew through the tail. The spear cut enough of the tail to cause it to fall however. So the Stalker slammed its tail to the ground, landing right on top of the girl. But instead of pinning her to the ground and poisoning her, she faded to black, much like a Grimm when it dies. _W-what? Sh-she has Shadow too?_ Then as if on cue, while the tail was raising, I dashed straight through the tail right when it was above its head. The stinger fell, impaling the Death Stalker and causing it to fade away.

"That..." Yellow started. "Was a close one." Her breathing had increased. "Y-your Semblance. It's Shadow too?" I asked, somewhat shocked. "Yeah. And what do you mean 'too'?" She answered. "My Semblance is Shadow." I responded. "But it's a rare one to have. How'd you get it?" She asked. "I got it when I found Midnight Excalibur." I answered. "Your sword. It's cursed, right?" She asked. "Kinda. It's more of possessed by demons than cursed." I replied. "Well, if it gave you Shadow, then you might expect something new once you're ready." She explained. I only nodded. It didn't make sense. What more power could it give me? Whatever. Now we have to head out. But there are still a few pairs left. "Wait. Where the hell is the girl who was stalking me?" I asked, mildly worried. "Stalked? As in the creepy kind?" Ruby asked in response. "Yeah. Well, kinda, but not really." I answered. "H-here, ma'am." She answered weakly. "Ma'am? Why are you calling me that?" I asked. "W-well, you commanded me to do something, so I thought you were of higher ranking or something." She said. I facepalmed. "Just... just no. Stop it. I threatened you. I never said I was higher than you are." I answered, in a sort of sympathetic tone. "S-so... are you going to kill me?" She asked, terrified. "No, that was earlier. I was mad at you for stalking me, now you're fine. I mean, we're stuck together for the next four years. Might as well not hate you." I explained. Now we have to get back to the academy.

"Alright, back to the academy!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Uhh, guys. We got some issues." Vomit Boy said while pointing at the sky. And there it was. _A Nevermore._ _Shit._ "How are we dealing with it? Only a few of us can even hit it from that far up." Stalker Girl said. "Yeah, no shit." I snarkily replied. "Leave this one to me." Ruby said. "No, not again. You almost got hurt last time you initiated, I'm not letting you get hurt." Yellow said. "But... but, Yang! I wanna do it!" She whined. "No." Yang said, not budging on her choice. Ruby had her weapon prepped, blade resting on the ground. She gripped a handle. _What is that?_ She pulled on it, releasing a loud bang as she flew into the air and landed on the creature. Me and Black were covering where our ears would be if we were human, out of pain. "Hey, Black. Why are you covering your ears?" I asked. "Because it was insanely loud." She answered. I saw her bow twitching. "Wait. Are you a F-" But before I could finish my question, she tackled me to the ground and covered my mouth. "Listen. Say nothing about my bow. Okay, you're right. Say anything to anyone and you'll regret it." She threatened. The others had seemingly taken the Nevermore to the bridge, leaving me and Black alone. "What's your name anyways? Never even mentioned it." She asked. "Opal. Opal Blossom." I answered. "Blake Belladonna. And you already know the real secret." She joked. "Don't worry. You're not alone here." I said as I pulled off my bow. She gasped. My tiny cat ears wiggled in response. "They're so cute!" She yelled. I slammed a hand onto her mouth. "Keep it down, would ya?" I said. "Keep this between us, please?" I begged. Like I did, she only nodded in response. "Yo! Y'all coming or what?" Ruby yelled. "We finished off that Nevermore! Now we head back to the academy." Blake and I shared a glare, assuring that no one will know about this. "'Kay. Let's go." Blake said.

* * *

After a tough walk back to the academy, we were greeted by nothing. No professor there to assure that we did that right. "Well, now we wait for everyone else." Yang said. "I mean, what else would we do, Captain Obvious?" I mocked. I saw her fist tighten up out of anger. A smirk came across my face. "Nice to know that the small things anger you." I teased. She tried to lunge at me, but Ruby had been holding one of her wrists. "This bitch! She's so dead!" She yelled. I walked up to her, so I was right in her face. She swung a fist at my face. As she made contact with it, it disappeared. "What the?!" She yelled in anger. I waved at her from the corner of the room. "Hey." I said with some sarcasm in my voice. "This! Ugh!" She yelled, running out of words to say. "Love you too." I mocked, sticking my tongue out at her. But by now, the remaining pairs had returned from the forest. "Alright!" The headmaster yelled. "I see that each of you have made it back with a piece. Now it's time to assign you your teams."

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced. _Another team down. There's only a few people left. Who else got the same piece as me? "_ Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." _Only enough people for two more teams._ "Led by... Jaune Arc!" _Vomit Boy! He did it! But now the tension is even thicker._ "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" _Hey, it's better than being on Yellow's team. But now there's only four more people left._ _Oh geez. Who's the other two?_ "And lastly: Opal Blossom. Paul Oberfield. Amber Leaf. Luca Sonstelie. Each of you picked up a black pawn. You will now work together as Team OPAL. Led by... Opal Blossom!" _Wait, what? Me? Why? Am I supposed to be excited or something? I'm more shocked than anything._ As we stand on the stage, a final round of applause breaks out. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said before dismissing everyone.

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for the first chapter! Sorry if it's weird how I switched up how the two fights against the Death Stalker and Nevermore happened, but I didn't want to copy+paste the entire transcript for the various episodes I covered. Also, I kinda wanted to change up the story, but it will stay as close to the original as it could. I just needed to have some other characters in so they'd get introduced to some other students. But about the other two that you haven't even met yet (and only heard of), as well as Amber (who barely spoke. Expect this to become a recurring thing), they'll begin to play bigger roles later in the story. I think that the main character needed to be the focus of the first chapter, much like "Ruby Rose", the first episode of RWBY. This was actually coincidental. I was planning on switching to Amber's perspective around the time Opal threatened to stab her, but other plans, such as Opal's feud with Yang and her secret exchange with Blake, came up as ideas that were going to occur in the forest. Also, the swearing during conversation is kept to a minimum due to basing a story off a TV-14 show, so don't expect too much of it unless it's in my characters' thoughts. Oh, and lastly; most chapters will cover more than one episode until we reach the Volume 2 mark, as most Volume 1 episodes were split into two parts that were five-to-seven minutes each. I say Volume 2 because most (if not all) episodes became one part that was ten-to-seventeen minutes long. But enough notes, hopefully you enjoyed! And if I piss off any fans due to a lack of continuity or connection to the show (such as accidentally adding teleportation to the Shadow Semblance [and the fact that Shadow may not be uncommon at all] but now it's there until Opal's Semblance decides to done goof again, which I know exactly what it'll do later.) rip me to shreds in the reviews section and PM me if you're so pissed off. But that's all for now! *bows***


	2. And It Begins (Volume 1: Episodes 9-10)

**Okay! I'm back with another chapter of OPAL! This time, however, I'll be focusing on Team OPAL and each member of it instead of Team RWBY or just Opal. The same, long ass disclaimer from the first chapter still stands, both the opening and closing. But enough talk, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up from my sleep to see an argument already breaking out. I decided to listen before giving my two-sense. "Why'd you do that?!" Paul yelled. "I-I'm sorry! I just was testing something!" Amber responded, fear hanging in her voice. "You wanted to see what would happen if you used your whip on someone in their sleep?!" He yelled, becoming louder with each second. "You little bitch! I should-" He stopped mid-sentence. He picked up his hammer which was right next to his bed. He raised the hammer above his head, ready to slam it onto the defenseless girl. But before he could, he was suddenly pushed back onto his bed. It wouldn't be weird...had someone pushed him. But no one had. The only person in front of him was Amber, who was currently curled into the fetal position out of fear. After the initial shock had worn off, I noticed that I had swiped my hand across my body. _Did I just move him with my mind? I have telekinesis? Holy crap! This is whole new ground for me!_ Then I looked at Midnight Excalibur. It was glowing a considerable amount of purple right now. _That explains the telekinesis._ _So is this what Blake was talking about? How my Semblance would change as I became more prepared? I mean, it does make the most sense. So, yeah. That's what we'll go with._ "Leave her alone, okay? Let her off this once." I said. Amber visibly relaxed at my words. Paul lowered his hammer back onto the floor. "Sorry about the outburst, Opal." he apologized. "Thank you, mam. You have no ide-" I cut her off. "You," I said, pulling out my sword and slicing in a way that it stopped just before it hit her neck. "Stop being weird all the time. You've gotten yourself into some dumb situations here. In all honesty, Paul should've clobbered you by now. This is the last time I save your ass." I stated, dramatically removing the blade from her neck. "Y-yes, Opal." She answered, quickly lowering her head in shame. "Where's Luca?" I asked. "We're not sure. He didn't really make noise when he left, and hasn't come back since." Paul answered. "Well, Team OPAL can't do anything with only three of its members. We'll have to wait until he gets back." I said. "Actually," Amber started. "He has really early classes, so he already left for them." She answered. The clock read 9:00 AM, so how early could his classes be? "Shit! Speaking of classes, we have to go. They begin at 9:30. Wouldn't wanna be late for the first class of the year." I said. And on that note, we all left the room. We had a class with each other, but it came a bit later in the day. First class, history.

* * *

 **POV Switch:**

 **Was: Opal Blossom**

 **Now: Amber Fall**

I walked towards the Amphitheater to begin my first class of Combat Training with Professor Goodwitch. I honestly could care less about the class. My thoughts had me hooked on one thing, Opal. I hated how I can't stop taking glances, and long glances at that, at her. I love everything about her, from the bow that sits atop her head, to how strong and commanding she is in battle. Don't even mention how she- Nope, not gonna say it. She's my leader. I call her mam for a reason. She has power over me, not only with her assigned position, but how she treats me. Not sure what it is about that, but it feels that she asserted herself as more powerful right when we met. Or maybe it's that I felt I owed her in some way. But it was more than that. I had some sort of feeling that I got whenever she was around me, whenever she speaks to me. I could care less about the fact she's yelling at me for something I did, what matters is she's even talking to someone like me. I don't know what this feeling is. My stomach tightens up, my body stiffens, and my heart races at a million miles an hour. The feeling is foreign, and it only comes when she's here. I don't know who to talk about it with. I have no one to go to. My father is nowhere to be seen. My mother and I are not on the best terms since I left. My sister acts like I don't even exist. And my friends...or should I say, my old friends. I'd rather not remember. "Ms. Fall!" Professor Goddwitch's voice shouted. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Maybe you'd like to explain what caused you to drift off in my class?" She asked, the passive-aggressive teacher comment pushing me the wrong way. But instead of doing what I do, I simply blush. The reddening of my face causes others in the class to laugh at my embarrassment. "N-no. I'm sorry for missing part of your lesson due to my-" I said, before being cut off by the professor. "Look, I just wanted to hear a sorry. I didn't need all the extra stuff. Just... meet me after class, okay?" She said, sighing before asking me to stay after. "Yes, mam."

I never rose my head during that class. I didn't think I deserved to after what I did. It may be small, but I never have been so humiliated in my life. Okay, that's nowhere hear true, but this is day one. I already did something wrong. The class ends after what feels like an eternity, and I wait for the class to leave before approaching the professor. "So," She started. "Why'd you space out in my class?" I couldn't even face her. My eyes focused on the ground beneath me. My face redder than an apple. "I-" I froze. She can't know this. "I'm sorry. I...just can't tell you." She had a look that was kind of between shock and confusion. "Well, you have no choice in this case. You wanted to be off topic in my class, so now you're gonna tell me why you were." She demanded. "I-" I stopped, sighing in defeat. "I just have been having some weird feelings recently. I don't know where they came from or what they mean." I answered, finding no point in lying. "For who? And what don't you understand?" She asked. "It-it's about Opal." I said. "Blossom?" She responded. "Yeah...her. I don't know why." She seemed to scramble for a response. "Well, do you do you think she's attractive?" She asked. "Y-yes." I weakly answered. "What about her do you find attractive?" It didn't take much thought. I found mostly everything about her attractive. "Everything about her. From her personality, to how commanding and blunt she is, to the cute little bow that she wears. I won't keep going, but you get the point." I answered. "And what's wrong?" She asked, probably on her millionth question by now. "I don't understand why I feel this way, or what this feeling even is." I responded. "This, Ms. Fall, is love. What you feel is called love," She explained. "You want to be with her. In a sense of a relationship. You want everyone to know she's yours. I've seen the way you look at her, you must want her pretty bad." She added. My cheeks were fully flushed with red. I hated how obvious it was. "N-no. I've just...been distracted by her lately." I weakly replied. "Don't even deny it, especially since you just told me everything. But don't worry. Your secret's safe." She assured. And I left promptly following our meeting.

 _That could've gone better...or not happened at all._

* * *

 **POV Switch:**

 **Was: Amber Fall**

 **Now: Paul Oberfield**

One thing had been in my mind all day, at least, so far. What was Amber doing this morning? I mean, she woke me up by whipping me. That's as weird as I thought it would sound. It was currently 11 AM, so it was around lunch. Everyone either ran into the dining hall, or to some place to talk. I found Team RWBY sitting near the edge of one of the long tables. With them were Team JNPR and OPAL. From what I could tell, things were gonna be pretty awkward when I showed up. Talk around the school said that Ruby almost blew something up and burned Weiss while doing so. Then Blake came and diffused the situation, but then made a snarky comment on the Schnee Dust Company. So after getting my lunch, I sat right next to Luca, who seemed to be absorbed in the gossip. "Ugh! Why'd he make _Ruby_ leader of the team?" Weiss yelled. "She's clearly the most childish one out of every one of us!" On the contrary, Opal seemed to care less. She was busy practicing her telekinesis. Her sword was holstered, but she had one hand on the grip. "Opal." I called. "Yeah?" She asked. "Could you, I don't know, take you hand off your sword? It's making me worry that you're gonna kill us all." I asked. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit." She answered. "Maybe if you gave her a chance, she can prove she's worthy of being our leader!" Yang yelled. _Forgot about this dumb argument._ _Even if it was just for a second._ Blake also was completely uninterested, choosing to read a book rather than get sucked in. Everyone was here...except for that one kid who vomited on the ship here. What was his name? "Hey," I called to Pyrrha. "Where's the kid who vomited on the way here?" I asked. "Jaune? I don't really know. I think Cardin has him." She answered. The anger in her voice was very obvious. Her fists gripped harder, causing the apple in her hand to explode. "Oh. Sorry, kinda got upset there." She apologized. It happened to explode on Blake, who was clearly unhappy with the apple blowing up on her. She wiped her face off in a futile chance to clean herself, which was likely done for sarcastic effect. "Thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean myself." She said, voice monotone as she left the table. She left before Cardin grabbed a hold of one of Velvet's ears, which may have been the most interesting thing to happen today.

"St-stop! Let me go!" She begged. Poor girl, she doesn't deserve his unbridled rage. "Just admit that you're a dumb animal!" He mocked. Suddenly, he was launched into the wall behind him, which was pretty far. Everyone watched as he barreled into the wall at full speed. Then they looked back to Velvet. Opal had stood up, hand raised and her arm fully extended. The violet hood she began wearing (kinda like Ruby's. I just like it for this use.) recently had covered her eyes in a shadow. But her light pink eyes were glowing and pierced the darkness enveloping the top half of her face. "Leave. Her. Alone." She said, emphasizing each word. "Th-thank you! So, so, so, so much!" Velvet chanted. "Don't mention it. You don't deserve his hate," She said squaring up. "However, Cardin. If you want a fight, pick one with someone who can." Opal said. "Hey!" Velvet yelled. "I can fight for myself!" She was clearly insulted. "Well, maybe he should pick on someone who has a fighting chance. You clearly hesitated on retaliating. Maybe being a pacifist isn't the best idea to becoming a Huntress." She said. Velvet rubbed her arm in shame and embarrassment. Cardin then rose from his seated position. "Why you little bi-" He stopped mid-sentence, instead charging at Opal. She just stood there. "Opal! Do something! Don't just stand there!" I yelled. But as Cardin punched "Opal," she faded to black. "What the?! Is she a Grimm?!" He yelled, obviously confused. But Opal just laughed from where she reappeared. "You wish. Then I wouldn't have saved Velvet." She mocked. She drew her blade and began running at Cardin. During her run at him, she turned into black smoke. And she then reappeared with the blade with just a mere millimeter separating the blade and his throat. "Now you leave," She started. "Or die." She finished, pushing the blade right against his neck. He said no words before booking it. Opal re-sheathed the blade with a loud sliding sound. "Let this be a warning." She threatened before turning to smoke and not reappearing, signaling that she left.

* * *

 **POV Switch:**

 **Was: Paul Oberfield**

 **Now: Opal Blossom**

 _Well, that was fun._ And now I'll probably have to see the headmaster. A ring came from my scroll. _What the?_ The screen read _Call from Velvet Scarlatina._ Weird, never gave her my number. Hell, never even talked to her before I saved her ass. "Hey. Look, I never properly thanked you for saving me today and I owe you on-" I cut her off. "I told you, don't mention it. I have my reasons for saving you out there, okay? Most people I would save once and never help again. But you, if you need help, whether it's school or Cardin, just call. Okay?" I offered. "Yeah. Geez, never thought someone so dark could be so nice." She responded. "Looks can be deceiving. Remember that." I said before hanging up. _She's a good kid. Definitely doesn't deserve someone like Cardin bothering her._ But before I headed back to the team's room, a message popped up on my phone, in fact, multiple. One was from Blake. _Hey. Saw you fight Cardin. We need to talk._ Another was from Velvet. _I know you said that you are fine with saving me, but I feel that I owe you. Meet me in Team CFVY's room at 10. kk?_ What does she not get about "don't mention it?" Fuck it. If I'm getting something for this one time, I'll enjoy it. But first order of business. finding Blake. I sent her text. _yo. where are you?_ She replied surprisingly fast. _Same room as always._ The library. It's the only place that she ever hung out at. I found it cute though.

I got to the library with an agenda with only one thing on it; find Blake among the few dozen students in the library. _I know, a grueling task._ After a few minutes of searching, I found her. I tried to sneak up on her, but she was unfazed. "What? Why you no scare?" I asked. "Faunus, remember? Cats pick up almost every sound around them. We're very attentive." She answered. "Whatever. Why'd you call me here?" I asked. "Because what are you doing? You shouldn't be fighting people!" She yelled. "Why do you care so much? And I was saving someone from a bully." I answered. "Yeah, a bully named Cardin Winchester. He's gonna hunt you down. And I care because what if people begin connecting the dots?" She asked, fear and anxiousness hanging onto her voice. "I could care less about what he does. If he comes hunting, he'll have to deal with his prey fighting back. And what do you mean 'connect the dots'?" I asked. My confusion was just blowing my mind. The fuck is she even saying? "I mean what if people discover you're a Faunus? What're you gonna do?" She asked. "I don't mind it too much. I'll be a bit more attentive, but it shouldn't change anything too much." I answered. "Wouldn't you hate the attention?" She asked. "No. Ugh. Look, all Faunus don't hate being Faunus. We all don't have to run from our past." I said. Her face went from worried to shocked in mere seconds. "Wh-what are you saying?" She asked anxiously. "You're Blake Belladonna. You're an ex-member of the White Fang. You left after things had gotten too violent and protests became full-scaled terror attacks. Your father was-" She slammed her hand onto my mouth. "We don't talk about my parents. I-" She stopped, coughing up what sounded like a sob. "I don't deserve to after what I did to them." She said before beginning to cry. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was touchy subject with you." I apologized, being one-hundred-percent genuine. "It's fine. You didn't know." She replied. We stayed silent for a while, letting one another calm down after our semi-argument. I checked my scroll for the time. 12:07. _Shit. Classes start back up in a few minutes!_ "Blake. Hate to ruin the moment, but classes start soon," I said. "But we can talk later, okay?" I assured, holding her hand inbetween both of mine. She nodded before letting me go.

* * *

 **Time Skip:**

 **Was: 12:07 PM**

 **Now: 9:50 PM**

I sent Velvet a quick text. _Where is your room? Never asked or been before._ Before I could even put my scroll down, I got a response. _We're on the same floor. You'll know which room it is. There's something on it._ Ooooo...kay? What the fuck does that mean? I guess I'll have to find out. I head out into the hall. The rest of my team were asleep, so I had to ninja my way out. _There's something on the door. What?_ I walked around the floor, looking for something on a door. After a while of walking (as it turns out, the floors are fucking huge), I found a room with some writing in brown on the door. _Pink eyes._ I'm gonna guess that's for me. And so I pushed open the door. And what was inside was shocking, and fuck it was hot.

* * *

Velvet's reward was very nice. It was beyond nice. It was mind-numbing. Even if it was just once, I was glad she stepped out of her comfort zone to make someone feel better. Then I realized, I haven't been back to my room and the team surely notices I've been missing. "Fuck!" I almost yelled, but managed to keep it to a whisper. "Velv, let go. I'm sorry, but classes start soon and my team probably has a million questions about why I was gone." I said, untangling our arms and legs so I could leave. It was 9:00 AM, so my team was definitely awake. _Ugh. Why do I always get into these situations?_ After building up the courage to go in, I did. And I was met with glares. That was it. They just stared. "Where have you been?" Luca asked. "I was with Velvet." I answered. "For the whole night?" He asked again. "Yeah. Why? Something wrong?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact we didn't know where the hell you were when we woke up this morning." He answered. "Oh sod off. You guys know I can hold up my own." I said. "And why were you even there?" He asked. His flurry of questions had gotten harder and harder to answer as he went. "That shouldn't change anything. We have to get to class anyways." I said, dodging his question and heading off to class. _That was close. How did I even get out of that?_

* * *

It was history; the most frantic and boring class. Professor Oobleck was just off the walls. _Probably from the stuff in that mug of his._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. I was sat next to Velvet. Something had brought us closer together. I was currently letting my Cat Faunus get the better of me and start nuzzling my head into Velvet's arm. "Opal, stop." She demanded. "Fine." I obeyed. But I lied. I kept going, and she didn't seem to mind. After a while, she lightly pushed my head onto the desk and began petting my ears. I started purring. It was through my bow, but it still felt amazing. I was almost moaning into each rub. "You're enjoying this a lot." She teased. "Oh really? What- _mmm-_ gave it away?" I joked. "You know. Your purring is kinda loud." She said. "Is it? Shit. Well, this is embarrassing." I said, a heavy blush coming over me. "Nah, just messing." She admit. "I would hit you, but this feels too good. _Mmmm."_ I moaned. I almost fell asleep during class, but I caught every sound Oobleck made. He was hyper-active. _Why? Just lay off the...whatever he's drinking._ _Coffee? That stuff's loaded with caffeine...and sugar if you're Ruby. Maybe it's some energy drink. Red Bull? Monster? Some Mountain Dew Kickstart? Who knows? Whatever it was, he needed to get a grip._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when Velvet dug under my bow and lightly pushed a finger into my ear and rubbed around it. I let out a noise that gave off obvious discomfort, and was also ear piercing for Velvet. "Why'd you do that?" She angrily whispered. "Why'd you rub the inside of my ear?" I asked back. "You were caught in your thoughts. I'd rather wake you up than get yelled at by Oobleck." She answered. "Thanks, but next time just shake me or pinch me. My ears are sensitive, you know this. Do it again and I'll hurt you." I threatened. I took off my bow to readjust it.

"That became violent really quick." She said. "Gotta make my point, y'know?" I responded. "Oh, Ms. Blossom. Headmaster Ozpin wants to meet with you after class." Oobleck said. _And there's the moment I've been waiting for. Only took a whole day._ _And now I'm gonna be late for lunch. Then I have to meet Blake in the library._ "Well, guess I'll see you later." Velvet said. "Yeah. I'll meet you and everyone else after the meeting." I replied.

* * *

I walked up to the door of Ozpin's office. It was at the top of a tower in the middle of Beacon's campus. I knocked lightly, but loud enough for it to be heard. "Come in." A voice from the other side said. As I entered the room, I was shocked by the inside. It had gears hanging from the roof, a clear glass floor which was tinted green. "Ms. Blossom. I heard you got into a fight with Mr. Winchester during lunch yesterday," He said. "Why'd you fight him?" He asked. "He was messing with Velvet. He pulled on her ears and wouldn't let her go unless she admit that she was a dumb animal." I answered. "And why did you fight for her? She could've obviously fought for herself, she's a second year at Beacon." He replied. "She's a pacifist, for the most part at least. She doesn't fight back unless she needs to." I answered. "But why did you even fight for her? If she wasn't going to fight, then let her." He said. I was almost about to yell at him, but society wouldn't let me. And I was not risking my future over a dumb argument. "I won't let someone just push anyone around. He was lucky that this was only a warning." I said. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means that next time, someone might get hurt." I answered. "You will not hurt anyone while at _my_ academy." He threatened. "And why not?" I asked sarcastically. "Because those are not your fights. If he attacks you, then you can retaliate. But I don't want to hear about you getting into fights with anyone else." He said. I left with a bitter taste in my mouth. _Does he not want his school to be safer? I make sure no one is hurt unless they have it coming, and I get in trouble for it. But Cardin gets away with attacking other students. Bullshit._

But as I entered the dining hall, Cardin was being Cardin. He was pushing around Vomit Boy this time. _He just never learn, does he? Sorry Oz, gotta help this dude out. He actually can't fight._ "And no one's here to save you, Jaune." He teased. "You know, never speak too soon. You never learn, do you?" I said, slyly saying the last part. I used telekinesis to release Jaune from his grasp. "Okay, new strategy. Don't wanna get expelled." I said to myself. And so I jumped in front of Jaune, summoning a clone. I grabbed Jaune's arm and ran before Cardin hit the clone. "FUCK! SHE DID IT AGAIN! WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled, causing me to laugh. "One. Who are you? And two. Why'd you do that?" He asked. "I'm Opal. And I don't like how Cardin has thrown people around. So I stand up to him." I answered. "By running away? You didn't stand up to him." He said. "I would've, but Ozpin's already onto my fights with other students." I said. "Well...thanks for the saving." He said. "Don't mention it." I said before heading back into the dining hall. I sent in a clone before walking in, just to see how they react. "There she is! Get her!" One of Cardin's goons yelled. And out of nowhere, people tried to pile onto the clone. "Oh you guys," I laughed. "So gullible and eager." I mocked. My ears perked up. Someone was running at me. I quickly stuck my hand up, focusing on making a telekinetic field. As I looked around, I saw another of Cardin's goons. _They really don't have a strategy. Especially against someone with telekinesis._ I flicked my finger, sending the goon flying.

I walked back to my table, finding Team RWBY, minus Blake, OPAL and JNPR. "You have fun?" Yang joked. "It was pretty funny to see their reactions, so yeah. Let this be a sign to never fight me." I answered. "Is that a challenge?" Yang asked. We surprisingly haven't killed each other yet, or even fought, which is incredible considering how we met. "If you want it to be." I said in a joking tone. "I'll take up to it." A voice called. I see a Rabbit Faunus pop up right behind me. "Hey Velvet." I greeted. "What happened in here? There's a bunch of guys on the ground...and Cardin." Velvet asked. "Opal happened," Ruby joked. "She beat them without even touching them! It was sooooo cool!" I facepalmed at her words. "Can you be serious for _one_ second? God, Weiss is right." I said. "See! Someone agrees with me!" She yelled excitedly. "Weird. Never seen Weiss so excited. Or excited," I said. "But Velv. I was gonna go to the library to meet Blake, wanna join?" I offered. "Why not? Nothing better to do." She answered.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asked. "I don't want to watch Cardin mess with people. Why? You scared he's gonna go after you or something?" I teased. "No. Well, at least before I wasn't. Thanks for putting me on edge." She responded. "You don't have to worry. I'll protect you." I promised. "I just don't want to become involved if Cardin does something to you. I can't just not feel guilty for that." She said. "It wouldn't be your fault. I got myself into this." I replied. "B-but you got into this from protecting me. It would be all my fault." She said, beginning to break into tears. "Aww. Come 'ere. One, I care too much to not protect you. And two, you are too cute for anyone to not want to protect." I said. "You really think so?" She asked. "That's my reason at least." I answered. "But what about the reward?" She asked again. "That...that was completely unexpected. You, lady, do not understand don't mention it." I joked. "Well, you enjoyed it anyways." She mocked. "Yeah. I only went because it would've been rude not to." I replied. "Whatever. I know you wanted to go anyways." She teased.

* * *

 **POV Switch:**

 **Was: Opal Blossom**

 **Now: Amber Fall**

I sat in the team's room. The room was adorned with plain, white walls. There were two single beds, and a bunk bed. Each was covered with a white bed sheet and had a blue blanket on top. We decided that both girls should get the single beds for some reason, and we went with that. I sat on mine, fiddling with my whip. My thoughts were flying all over the place. It ranged from my childhood until a few years ago. _Fire._ My fists tightened. _The laughter._ I stand up. _My sister._ I punch the wall, putting a hole in it. _Shit._ I groan in both pain and in irritation. _I'm never gonna hear the end of this._ I grip my knuckles, which are now red due to the blood rushing out of them. _I really need to get in control of my emotions._ "Hello." A voice called. I raised my weapon, ready to strike. "Whoa. Dude, chill. It's just me." Luca said, entering the room. "Sorry. My semblance was getting the best of me." I apologized. "I could tell. The room became a view of a house on fire." He said. I gripped my fists tight. "Seems that it was pretty bad for you." He said. "Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it." I said, stepping to leave the room. "Is that why you broke a hole in our wall?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm leaving now." I said.

 _He just asks a lot of questions, doesn't he?_ Whatever. I need to find someone who has bandages, as my knuckles continued bleeding. Does this school even have a nurse or doctor on campus? It would make more than enough sense, as students are probably hurt more often than we like to show. I bumped into a black clothed person. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologized. "No, it's fine. It was my fault," She responded. "Are you okay? Your hand is bleeding pretty bad." I looked at it, wincing in pain as it rushed back. "Y-yeah. Can you help?" I asked, but it came out as me begging. "I can. I have some gauze back in my dorm." She answered. I followed her all the way back to her room. "What's your team?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk. "Team RWBY. Pretty sure you know Ruby. She's..uh...quite the 'personality'." She answered. "You're on a team with her. That sounds kinda like a bad thing." I responded. "Sometimes it is, other times it isn't." She replied. "Well, there ya go." She said, taping down the gauze. It immediately turned red where my knuckles were. "If you need to replace them, you know where to find me." She said. She ran off after that. _I never even got her name. Weird._ It was twelve. _Shit. Next class._

* * *

 **Okay. This one is hella long. I planned on putting Jaunedice Pt. 1 and 2 in here, but I was already at five-thousand words by the time I began Amber's second part. Sorry it still focused mainly on Opal, but trust me, that Amber will soon step up as a main protagonist as well. I also threw in some stuff from Jaunedice that weren't actually in episodes nine and ten, but I thought they were and that's why they're in here. I already had most of the chapter done by the time I did some research. Also, there were two attacks on two different days from Cardin to show minor, but unnecessary, development from Opal. It was kinda jammed in there, the second one, that is. But it also added some more depth to Opal and Velvet's relationship, so a trade off that wasn't at all worth it. But next time, actual fighting that's scripted! And not choreographed by me! The action scenes have been, for a lack of a better word, pretty shit from what I've read while proofreading. So apologies for that. The writing also seems to be a bit ( _way_ more than a bit) repetitive and cliche. That's my fault as well. So sorry if things haven't been too good so far, as they probably won't get any better or less cliche from here. But hopefully you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Let The Fighting Begin (Volume 1: 11-12)

**Another chapter? Surprising. Anyways, this one's probably gonna focus on Opal a lot more than anyone. And I know that Jaunedice focuses on...well, Jaune, but I won't go into characters from RWBY's POV at all in the story. I don't want to mess up anyone and put them out of character (i.e. what/how they think, the language they normally use, etc.). Anything that changes will be from my characters' POV. So it'll be my characters awkwardly watching the events that take place during the episode. I also screwed up the schedule for every main character, but shhhh.**

* * *

 _Another day, another history class with Oobleck...first thing in the morning. Fuck._ "Hey! Wait up!" A voice yelled from behind me. "Hey Velv." I blandly replied. "Why so down? Or is it irritation?" She asked. "Oobleck. That should be enough to explain." I answered. "What's wrong with him? He's not too bad of a teacher." She asked. "But first thing in the morning, he is too much. Whatever he's drinking has got him wired." I said. "Well, hopefully today is an easy going day." She says.

We enter the class and find two empty seats among the many in the class. We sat directly in front of him, albeit a few rows back (and up). "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War," He said, running to the center of the room. "Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He continued. I'm guessing he's far from done. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He yelled, pointing to a map. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked. A few students raised their hands, then Velvet eventually (and reluctantly) raised her's. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He asked. Someone raised their hand more than eagerly. "Yes?" He called. "The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered. "Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked. "Hey! Jaune called out. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" He asked excitedly. "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." He says before looking behind Oobleck. "...had over that guy's stuff...Uhh... **Binoculars**!" He said confidently. I look over to Pyrrha, who is currently furiously facepalming at his answer. Most of the students were laughing at his beyond moronic answer. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck says, attempting to not get angry at his dumb answer. Cardin lays back in his seat. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." He says. Oobleck is just shaking his head in disappointment. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asks, anger clearly in her voice. "What? You got a problem?" He asks, trying to intimidate her. "No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." She calls out. Cardin becomes angry at her answer. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured," Blake said, looking over to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." She spat.

Cardin stood up in anger. His fists were clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He said.

* * *

"Lunch!" Ruby yelled. I quickly covered my ears as a reflex. "Please, just stop." I said. "Hey," A voice called. "Where's the sword?" I turn to face Paul. "Oh, hey Paul," I responded. "Locker. Oz has some _issues_ with my fighting. But he's crazy if he thinks that I'm going to go out into the world unprotected." I said. I trained with various weapons before I came across Midnight Excalibur. And I always had a silenced pistol holstered. "Really? Already? And you listening to authorities?" He asked, half seriously, half-jokingly. "Yeah, for once. Don't wanna risk my chances at being a huntress on some fights. Even if they deserve it." I said. Paul, despite his tall and brute-esque stature, was actually quite insightful. His approach to most situations was planned, and well at that. "That's pretty wise of you. Thought that rebellion came first for you." He said. "You are right, but not now. I always put people's safety first. Y'know. For someone who's as big as you, you aren't as thick-headed as some would think." I mocked. "Guess that's a compliment." He replied.

"You guys ready for the trip tomorrow?" Ruby asked excitedly. "What trip? We were never told." I asked. "The trip to Forever Fall! It's gonna be soo cool!" She exaggerated. "Ruby, chill. It's a forest. Can't be that great." I snarkily replied. "Pull back on the sarcasm, dude." Yang said. "You should, that was pretty cold." Weiss added. _"_ _Wouldn't you know cold."_ I said sarcastically. "Hey!" She yelled, offended. "See, you're doing it too much. Just a bit. Please?" She begged. "I don't know. I like it." A voice said. An adorable brown rabbit suddenly popped into our conversation. "Thanks, Velv. See, someone likes it." I argued. I fist bumped her. "But yeah, the trip. Professor Goodwitch already said who was going." Ruby said. "Well, obviously my team isn't one of them," I commented. "So I'm going to the library. Velv, wanna come?" I offered. "But I just got here." She whined. Her voice was absolutely to die for. It rang in your ears and made the already adorable Faunus become even more adorable. "You can stay if you want, I'm leaving." I said, walking away. I heard footsteps dashing towards me. "Fine." She said, defeated.

"I thought you wanted to stay back." I said. "Yeah, but I guess I wanted to hang with you." She said. The words sweetly hung in my ears. _Did she really just say that? Or am I hearing things?_ My face held a shocked expression despite all I did to hide it. My face also happened to go red. "Someone likes that idea." She joked. "Shut up." I managed. I don't know how I even said anything. I was completely on edge. "You okay? You literally haven't moved." She asked. She was a bit afraid something had happened. _Cute._ "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I replied. "You sure? You look like something's on your mind." She continued. "Really, it's nothing. Trust me." I said. "Okay. Fine." She said.

* * *

 **Time Skip:**

 **Was: 11:46 AM**

 **Now: 1:47 PM**

We were in Combat Training. The class was almost over, and she had two students fighting as their test. I didn't pay much mind to it. I was more worried about Velvet, who was currently rubbing my ears again. It was actually distracting. Unlike Oobleck, Goodwitch was very stern and quiet. She didn't keep your attention as well as he did. The fight had ended and she was set to call up one last pair before class ended. "Anyone willing to fight?" She asked, looking around the room. After no one raised their hands, she called two students. "Opal. You've been more than willing to fight since you've arrived. Come up here." She demanded. I nudged Velvet, signaling her to stop petting me. I slowly rose from my seat and headed to the arena. "Let's find you an opponent." She said, immediately turning to every student in the class. "You." She stated, pointing at someone. A student rose from their seat. Red hair. Silver armor with a bird design on it. A mace made up of ten curved blade things. _Cardin. My odds just keep getting better._ He made his way to the arena. "Mr. Winchester. Ms. Blossom. You will have a traditional fight. First to be knocked out the ring or have their aura drop to a critical level will lose." She said. "You seem excited." I teased. "Yeah. Now I'll get to bash your head in for everything you've done." He said cockily. "Begin." She suddenly called out.

Cardin immediately ran at me, swinging his mace at my stomach. I created a clone, dodging the obviously telegraphed attack. I grabbed my sword, pulling it out of the sheath. It tapped on the ground softly. He ran and swung his mace again. I pulled my sword up to block the attack. He pulled a leg back and drove his knee into my gut, causing me to fall. He smirked after landing his hit. He raised the mace, ready to deliver a heavy hit. I create another clone and move behind him. Right when he hit the clone, I swung the sword across my body. It slid across his back. And while it would've killed something a bit weaker, he engaged his aura. The sword didn't even draw blood. It did hurt though, shown by him grabbing at his back. He let out a hard breath, and turned around with his shoulders heaving. He lifted his mace with one hand, followed by him slamming it down only to hit my sword. His face went from angry to surprised (but still angry) in an instant. I kicked his side, but it seemingly left him unfazed. He followed with a swift punch to my gut that caused me to fall to one knee. He once again lifted both arms to prepare a final blow. I noticed the eye at the pommel of my sword glow purple. He swung down, but before it landed, a complete tornado of black smoke surrounded the arena. It swirled violently, blowing wind in every direction. On the inside, it felt like a vacuum. It kinda pulled you up, but not enough to lift you or anything. It was also pitch black. Something was killing me though. A pain that felt like my body was being ripped apart.

The cloud finally disappeared after a minute or two. I arose from my kneeling position. Cardin had just gotten up from the ground as well. 'What was that?!" He yelled. I didn't answer. Not that I could even if I tried. Whatever happened took away my ability to speak. My hood was pulled over my head, completely covering my face in black. Not even my pink eyes shone through. "Winchester. Blossom. Regardless of what just happened, you need to continue the fight." Goodwitch spoke from her little area in front of the arena. She sounded completely fine, as if a black cloud had not made a complete mess. I took off in Cardin's direction. It felt like I was floating instead of running. I was significantly faster than I usually am. I swung at Cardin, who was blocking with his mace. He struggled pushing back however. My foot came out and swiped underneath him, causing him to fall. He laid on the ground as I step closer to him. My foot suddenly raises and slams onto his chest. A spear appeared out of thin air. It was completely black, almost as if it were a shadow. My hand raised, then lowered just a fast. "Alright! That's enough!" Professor Goodwitch yelled. The spear disappeared just before it pierced his chest, and I got off of Cardin. A large trail of black smoke came out of my mouth and nose, leading back into the pommel. _What the hell?_

"Cardin's aura has dropped to critical levels. Ms. Blossom, you are victorious." She said. My hood remained covering my face. Velvet was shocked. She was barely blinking. Her mouth was agape. I walked back to my seat. "You okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her back. "Wh-what was that?" She asked. "I...I don't know. It just happened." I answered.

* * *

 **Holy shit this took a while to release. I planned on there being more in this chapter, which is why it took so long, but it turned out that I would need a lot of filler to get where I wanted. So that'll be in the next one.**


	4. Why, Hello There :) (Volume 1: 13-14)

I was out taking a night walk, going over the events of today in my mind. _So, you went to class, fought a guy, then all hell broke loose. Great._ What even was that? _A mess_ _._ What the fuck? _Oh, my bad. Let me introduce myself. I'm Leyak._ And who are you? _I'm a demon who possess a sword, one that you happen to own._ Now I'm insane. Fuck me. _Sure, put it that way. But now you have a connection to the spirit realm._ And what benefits do I get from that? _Plenty. If you let me take over, you can shift into anything; person, animal, object, name it._ I am not handing over control of my body. _Well, think about it this way. You are now a vessel for me, and now I'm part of you for all of eternity. Bonus, you are now damned to Hell, no matter what._ One of those aren't so bad. _You mean having me?_ No, going to Hell. Was already going, may as well seal it. _Fine. Just know there's more of us._ Well, guess I'll manage. Now to tell everyone else.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later, but I found myself way off campus and into Vale. The city was extremely large, being a big residential and industrial area of Remnant. Lots of people, stores, and buildings. They towered over the streets, probably stories on top of stories of bricks. But the more I walked, the more quiet the place got. The more I walked, the further from the center of the city. It was dark out now, and I was probably an hour from school now. But the small town I wound up in was nice. After a bit more walking, I found a cobblestone street. Streetlights and simple shops lined the street. It was calm and quiet, a nice change from the hustle and bustle of Beacon. Of course, nothing lasts forever, and an explosion can be heard down the street. Quickly, I teleported into a nearby alley. Taking a peak out, some people were leaving the store with bags of... shit, I guess. _Go do something._ Are you crazy?! I am not going to stop a group of criminals in some random town! _Just go. You are a Huntress, right?_ Wait, how do you know al- fuck it, let's go.

I used the darkness of the alley to my advantage. No time to hang around here. The hood fully covered my face, but the pink light that was almost always coming out of my eyes at some brightness was visible. Walking towards the shop with my head fully down, pretending to avoid any conflict. "Hey!" One of the criminals yelled. "What are you doing here?" He continued, grabbing me by my jacket collar. "Don't touch me." I said sternly. "And if I don't?" He mockingly asked. "Okay. Suit yourself." I said, before launching him across the street and into another storefront. Shit. Chill with the damage Opal. "Get her!" Another guy yelled.

 _Showtime,_ Leyak said. I drew Midnight Excalibur from its sheath. Slashing at the first guy I could reach, causing him to fall to the ground, blood spilling slowly from his torso. And I kept slashing as they kept coming at me. Soon enough, a pile of dying men were surrounding me, each clothed in white shirts, black pants and hoods. Then I looked down at one who was turned over. The White Fang. Those fuckers. Then another voice came.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, twirling his cane so he could lean on it. "Who are you?" I quickly asked back. He had black pants and shirt, with a white coat over it. His white skin, orange hair combination made for the appearance of a dork, topped off with a stupid bowler hat. "Name's Torchwick, Roman Torchwick." He answered. I raised my sword in defense, prepared for a fight. "Whoa, whoa there. Lower the sword, girly. I'm not here for a fight." He mockingly said. "Then what do you want, wannabe mobster?" I shot back. "Oh, I'm so hurt," He said, feigning a painful expression. "But I have some business to do. And robbing this store's one of them. But it seems you stopped me," He explained. "Look. I like what I've seen from you, kid. Maybe you'd like a chance to be one of _us._ " "What, a faker?" I mocked. "No, a professional criminal. Steal, lie, cheat, get what you want," He tried justifying. "And what's so great about being a Huntress anyways?" He asked, possibly intrigued. "That's personal. And why would I want to be someone like _you_?" I asked. "We all have our reasons for what we do, little one. But something tells me that behind that hood, lies something much, much better used for crime than being a Huntress." He responded. "Fine, you got me. I'll think about it." I said blandly. "Only think? Why not do?" He asked like a child who wanted something badly. "I have better things to do than waste my time in a life of petty theft, robbery, and stealing. Talk to me when you have a better offer." I said, attempting to walk off. "You have one shot. Soon enough, I know some people who are going to Beacon. They'll have something better then." He said.

The streetlight above him flickered, before fully turning off. When it turned back on, he was gone. That left me surrounded by dead people, who I'd killed remind you, in the middle of a street, and in front of a store that just got robbed. And then I walked away like nothing had happened. Like I hadn't killed ten men, or that I was just offered anything by a well-known criminal. It was just back to Beacon. But one thing stuck with me, no one could hear of this night. Any word gets out and I'm fucked.

* * *

 **Time skip:**

 **Was: 10:05 PM**

 **Now: 10:30 AM**

"Ms. Blossom, please come up to the front." Goodwitch called. I did as told and went up to the stage. "And... Mr. Daichi." And at that moment, Velvet sat up at a speed that I was sure could induce whiplash and spinal injuries. She looked scared. I knew that Yatsuhashi was a good friend of hers, and also her teammate. I never intend to hurt people when we spar, but now more than ever. "Opal," Yatsu whispered. "You okay?" "Yeah." I answered quickly. "Begin." Goodwitch said suddenly.

The fight began, and it was quickly obvious that an opening was not a thing that would come easy. We circled around for a bit, stuck in a stalemate. I teleported behind him, hoping to get an advantage. He heard something, as he spun around and blocked my incoming attack. Now we're getting somewhere. Yatsu used my sword as a platform to launch himself, doing a flip in the air before slamming his sword down as he landed. The ground shook and some piece of the stage launched into the air. With a great amount of force, the brown chunks of wood were sent towards me with swift kicks from Yatsuhashi. Rolling out of the way, I charged at him preparing to attack. I expected that his opening barrage of an attack would have burned him out, but he wasn't done. As I went for a slash, he reacted and launched my sword out into the distance. Fuck. _Need a weapon?_ Fine.

I let Azazel do some stuff. He merged his soul with mine, allowing me to take his powers. I also took on his appearance. My pink eyes had become blood red, and my skin became a pitch black. My purple dress turned into dark robes. Black angel wings grew out of my back. It would have been a bit scarier had I grown in size, but I was still the same 5'8" height I was before.

This should be fun.

The transformation happened almost immediately. A black hammer, much like Paul's, formed in my hands. I rushed towards Yatsu at a blinding speed. The hammer swung a similar speed to my sword swings, which was surprising for its size. He was barely able to deflect most of the swings. But then there was one that caught his stomach, causing him to flinch. I took the chance to wind up a big swing, and whacked him across the head. I reached my hand behind me, waiting for my sword to return. The second it did, I performed a move that looked like it was from a video game, or some weird anime about students with amazing abilities that fight one another and evil. Raising him high in the air, I began dashing through him over and over, hitting him each time. When I thought it was enough, I mimicked Yatsuhashi's sword, slamming it downwards (like Ike's Aether). The impact caused a loud boom to sound throughout the auditorium. His aura tanked. "Mr. Daichi's aura has dropped to critical levels. Ms. Blossom is the winner." Goodwitch announced. Then the transformation back happened. The wings disappeared, my skin became white again, the robes became my dress again. The final sign that Azazel had left was my eyes returning back to pink. I walked over to Yatsuhashi, realizing what happened. I extended my hand out, almost as an apology.

He grabbed my hand, helping him to his feet. "Sorry about all that. It's a long story." I apologized. "It's fine, honestly. I know how to take a beating." He responded. "Velvet's gonna kill me." I groaned. "I got you. It'll be okay." He assured.

* * *

It was 11 AM, meaning it was the time of food consumption. Seeing the giant that is Yatsuhashi, I went to talk to him. "Hey, Yatsu." I greeted. "Hey." He walked over to a table with four seats, probably for the other members of CFVY. "I'm sorry about the duel earlier. I think I got a little out of hand." I apologized again. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you it's fine, but it's fine." He said. Now I know how Velvet felt when we met. "Hi, Yatsu!" A voice rang from behind me. Speaking of Velvet. "Hey, Velv." He responded. "I'll just see myself out and leave you to your... stuff." I said, trying to walk off. But something grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back. Suddenly, I was facing the table again. "Just stay. I'm sure Fox and Coco won't turn up anyways." He pleaded. "You sure?" I asked. "I'm sure." He answered.

I sat, confused as to why I stuck around. It was awkward, really awkward. No one was talking. It was silent, with Yatsu and Velvet eating, and me poking at what we'll call "food." I was getting a headache from the silence, it hurt to be so quiet when everyone else was so loud. "Look, Velvet. I'm sorry about the fight. I know that you're mad at me for being so aggressive against Yatsu, but it just happened. Sometimes I can't con-" I rambled. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't worry. I know how it is when you get on the stage. Goodwitch expects perfection, so giving it your all is the only choice. I just didn't want to see you two fight." She said. "Oh. I was scared that you were super upset with me." I admit. "Well stop being scared, because I'm not and never was. Yatsu's a big boy, he can handle himself," She joked. Yatsu gave her a dead stare, almost burying holes in her head.

"You know I'm kidding." Velvet said. "I know. You just look cute when you're flustered." Yatsu admit. She only blushed harder at his words. I mean, can't blame him if it's true. "Th-thanks." She said. Her face was red. "Velv, I need to do some more studying before Oobleck's class. Care to join me?" I offered. "Sure. Sorry, Yatsu." She answered, turning back to the table.

And so began the walk to the library. We'd done this a few times now, so we found an optimized path to it. "Do you know what that was?" She asked. "What was what?" I asked back. "The eyes, wings, skin. That." She clarified. "Oh, that. It's a long story. I don't think it would interest you." I answered. "I mean, you won't know until you try. Even if it doesn't, I'll listen." "Fine." I groaned. "Here goes nothing. So when I was fourteen, I found this sword in the middle of a forest next to my house. I took it, and I began to teleport, leaving behind a clone of myself. And now here I am, two years later, demons are possessing me. I know this sounds crazy, but hear me out. I literally am possessed, and the demons can take over my body. I take on their appearance, which explains the wings and shit. The rules are different for each one. I could explain each one, but if you don't wanna hear that, I'll spare you the details." I explained, feeling like I took up too much time.

"Okay. Geez, that's a lot." She breathed out. "I know. It's honestly pretty boring to talk about." I said. "No it isn't! It's important! This is something that's apart of you now! It may not matter to you, but to me it does!" She reinforced. "Thanks for the compliment, but you don't have to pretend to like it." I quickly responded. "I mean it!" She continued yelling. "And I want to hear the rest when we get to the library." She said, laughing a little. She still was serious though. She cares too much for her own good. I'll give it to her, she was good at acting. Something grabbed my shoulder. Being brought out of my thoughts, I was faced with a brick wall. Shit, must be here then. "You're welcome." She joked. "Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder as if there was dust on it.

* * *

Following us wandering around the place for a little, we found an empty table. "Okay. Now the rest of the story." She said almost instantly. "Good memory, kid." I joked. "I'm older." She shot back with a sing-songy voice. "And I'm immortal." I responded in an even more sing-songy tone. We laughed for a little after that. Even when we talk about my possession, we find something stupidly funny. "Anyways, there's three demons in this thing," I started, motioning to my sword. "The first is Leyak. He's a shapeshifter, and can turn into anything I want. Then there's Azazel, the one you saw today. He takes over and can form any weapon imaginable and makes my sword way cooler. And lastly there's Aka Manah. He lets me summon copies of anyone I've defeated in battle or a great warrior that I knew personally to fight alongside me." I finished. She was speechless. To be fair, taking all that in is a lot. "But that doesn't explain the floating sword. Or defending people without touching anyone." She kept going. "I have other powers. Thought that was it, huh? But for real, I can make clones of myself, teleport, and I have telepathy." I answered.

The rest of our lunch was spent actually studying for Oobleck's class, as there was a small test today. Cross-analyzing the notes we both took, it was like a goddamn crime scene investigation. There were highlights, annotations, and writings galore. Velvet's notes were so nice, elegant, and clean. Mine were sloppy, hectic, and vague.

Eventually, the lunch period ended. Throughout the library, closing books filled the room, chairs being slid in could be heard, and the remaining fragments of conversations were being finished up. "Come on. Don't wanna be late, do we?" Velvet joked, mocking Ms. Goodwitch's demeaning tone. "Shut up, you." I said. We shared a quick laugh before heading to class.

* * *

Despite multiple teams being out for a school trip, he didn't lay off the energy and pace. Velvet and I sat near the back, with her once again petting me. She tried going over an ear, but I grabbed her wrist before she did. "Not again." I said monotonously. "I was only going to rub them." She whined. "Nope." And then more words came from Oobleck, important ones. "Okay, class. We are taking a test. It shouldn't be too hard, but _it will be awful for some_ ," He said. "Once you finish, you may leave class." It was all said rapidly, almost being inaudible. The words sounded like threats to those who didn't pay attention in class, which I'm sure it was. We knew this was coming, but no one actually wanted to say anything about it. I barely even focused on the test, busying my mind with other thoughts. In minutes, the multi-question test made of mostly short answers, was complete.

I reached my hand out, giving the test to Velvet. "Hand this in, please." I said. She took the sheet from me, heading up to class and then leaving. I was too tired to move. I really just wanted to sleep. "You look like you've had better days." A voice said. "Go fuck yourself, Paul." I responded. "Nice that I could help," He joked. "Tired from running around with the faunus?" He asked. "You are such an ass sometimes." I said, lightly punching his arm. "That's just how they are sometimes; energetic, excited. I just can't keep up." He admit. "Yeah, because you're old." I shot back. We stood up, sure we would get kicked out soon enough anyways.

"So, you've got the rabbit girl wrapped around your finger?" He asked. "One, her name is Velvet. And two, I don't need her wrapped around anything it doesn't need to be. She's not the one who I want to manipulate." I answered. "And who would that be?" He asked, intrigue audible in his voice. "That's... nothing you should know." I answered vaguely. "Aw, come on. I need to know." He whined. "Me telling you would be like showing you my hand before the final bet." I teased. "Ugh, fine." he said in his best bitchy teen voice.

Looking at the time, it was only 2:30.

Fuck it, I'm going to sleep.

"I'm going back to the dorm. I'll see ya later, Paul." I said before running off.

* * *

 **That's it for this one! Fuck me, has it been a while since I released something. If I speak honestly, I don't like the easy way Opal's motives were revealed, but I don't feel like rewriting this. Sorry. I spent a whole week on this one chapter alone, and it was way longer than I intended too. I really don't have anything else to say, so see ya!**

 **Find me on other sites! These are my usernames, and they are subject to change. Just search them on the site. (Sorry. Hyperlinks aren't allowed on FFN)**

 **Fanfiction: kymchee**

 **Fictionpress: kymchee**

 **Wattpad: kymeechee**


End file.
